My Heart Beats For You
by Zlati T
Summary: As Xena and Gabrielle go to the festival in Stabros to meet Hercules and Iolaus, some unexpected things happen and some of them die. But they are brought back from two Goddesses. A happy ending! X/G Please review!


It's a sunny day. The birds are singing. If you listen carefully you'll hear a waterfall too.

We can see two figures. The one is tall with black hair and armor and is holding a horse, the other – short with blond hair, green top and short skirt, caring a staff. These are Xena's and Gabrielle's figures. They're walking down the road.

Gabrielle is turning to face Xena.

**GABRIELLE**

(frowning)

Xena?

**XENA**

(stopping to face Gabrielle and raising her eyebrows)

Yeah?

**GABRIELLE**

Where are we going?

**XENA**

We're going to Stabros. Hercules sent me a message that he and Iolaus will be there for the festival. So… we are going to meet them. I thought you'd like that. (smiling)

Gabrielle keeps walking while she nods in understanding. Then she stops again and while Xena is walking she turns her by the hand to face her again.

**GABRIELLE**

(smiling)

Okay, I'd really like to see the guys again, but… (frowning again) what festival?

**XENA**

(smiling knowingly)

I knew you'd ask that. These people from Stabros worship Artemis, because as you know she is not only the patron of the Amazons… she is the Goddess of the hunt too. And there is one of the biggest forests in Greece. Every year they have big success in the hunt. That's why they think that Artemis is helping them. So… every year they're making the festival for her. There is wine, dances… (grinning) and many, many drunken people.

Gabrielle chuckles. Then she keeps walking. Xena too.

Again Gabrielle stops, but this time she kisses Xena. It's a quick kiss.

When they pull apart Gabrielle keeps walking humming to herself and smiling. Xena runs next to Gabrielle and with a low questioning voice asks.

**XENA**

What was that for?

(raising her eyebrows as she asks)

**GABRIELLE**

(looking innocently at Xena)

Ow… um… that… well… I don't know… it just came inside of me. (she smiles)

**XENA**

Oh really?

(chuckling)

**GABRIELLE**

Yeah.

(grinning)

Then Xena kisses Gabrielle, holding her head with her hands as she does so. This… is definitely a passionate kiss. They both are with closed eyes.

When they pull apart they are looking each other in the eyes. Gabrielle swallows and asks Xena with a little raised eyebrow.

**GABRIELLE**

And that?

**XENA**

(smiling evilly)

Well… I don't know… it just came inside of me.

Gabrielle just laughs, as they keep walking down the road – Xena's hand on Gabrielle's shoulders and Gabrielle's hand on Xena's waist.

* * *

It's afternoon. Xena and Gabrielle enter Stabros.

Everyone are preparing for the festival. Some are selling things, others are buying them. All are in happy mood.

Xena is looking around, obviously searching for something or someone. Gabrielle is looking at every merchant.

When Xena spots her target she is turning to Gabrielle.

**XENA**

Gabrielle, look there!

(pointing with her finger)

**GABRIELLE**

Where? (she is scanning the area) Ow… (she sees two familiar figures and yells) Hercules, Iolaus!

When Hercules and Iolaus turn to see who is yelling at them, they immediately start to wave their hands in sign "DON'T". But it's already too late. The people are starting to gather around them.

Gabrielle puts her hand on her mouth in sign "oops".

When she sees that the standing right next to her Xena, is grinning at the sight of her friends, she smiles evilly.

**GABRIELLE**

(looking at Xena)

Do you want some audience, too?

Xena looks at her.

**XENA**

Huh? (then she realizes what Gabrielle meant) Oooh nooo… (shaking her head) You won't da…

And before she can even finish the sentence Gabrielle is already yelling.

**GABRIELLE**

Hey, guys! This is Xena! THE WARRIOR PRINCESS!

She quickly disappears as the crowd is starting to gather around Xena this time. She is heading for the inn, giggling.

* * *

After an hour Gabrielle is standing on a table at the inn, drinking something from a mug. She jumps when she hears a clashing door. Her eyes widen when she sees Xena, Hercules and Iolaus angry, heading for her.

**GABRIELLE**

Um… hey guys!... I am sorry about what happened, but (she is starting to giggle) you should have seen your faces.

All three of them look each other with evil grins on their faces.

**GABRIELLE**

Uh oh…

All of them yell in one voice.

**XENA/HERCULES/IOLAUS**

Hey, people! This girl is a bard and she wants to tell you some stories!

Then they disappear as the crowd starts to gather THIS time around Gabrielle.

**GABRIELLE**

I've asked for this. (she murmurs under her breath)

And after that she is no where to be seen in the crowd.

* * *

It's already a night. Xena, Hercules and Iolaus are standing in a clearing in the forest. Between them a fire is burning. They're talking and laughing.

Suddenly, they hear a sound of steps coming from their left. Immediately, they get up, draw their swords and move toward the place from where they heard the sound.

One shadow is coming from between the trees. Even before it can realize what's going on, it got three swords at its throat. This is Gabrielle.

**GABRIELLE**

Whoa… (raising her hands in defensive position) whoa there. Guys, are you still mad at me? I'm sorry.

When Xena, Hercules and Iolaus see that this is Gabrielle they pull down their swords and all of them smile a little. Xena speaks first.

**XENA**

We're not mad at you (looking at Hercules and Iolaus who nod). We just thought that someone was sneaking up on us.

All of them move to the fire and sit around it. Gabrielle next to Xena, and Hercules and Iolaus across of them.

Gabrielle groans and rubs her temples.

**GABRIELLE**

Couldn't you tell them I want to tell A story not SOME stories (groans again). Oh… I'm exhausted.

Xena, Hercules and Iolaus chuckle.

**XENA**

Come 'ere!

(she tells to Gabrielle)

Gabrielle moves right next to Xena and Xena starts to rub her temples. Gabrielle smiles and she seems to enjoy the feeling.

**GABRIELLE**

Oh… that feels so good.

**XENA**

(chuckling)

I know. (continuing her work down the bard's back)

* * *

Gabrielle is standing to Xena. And across of them Iolaus is standing to Hercules. All of them are holding a bow in their hands. They're having dinner.

**GABRIELLE**

(looking at Hercules and Iolaus)

So… what have you been doing?

Hercules swallows and looks up.

**HERCULES**

Well… you know… villages to save…

**IOLAUS **

(interrupting Hercules)

Warlords to stop.

**HERCULES**

(nodding)

Yeah… you know how it is.

**GABRIELLE**

Mhm.

(as she continues to eat)

Hercules looks at Iolaus and they both smile.

**HERCULES**

And how are the things between you two?

Gabrielle almost chokes. Xena looks up from her bowl and pats Gabrielle on the back.

**GABRIELLE**

Um… they're… they're good. Everything's fine! Um… Xena, would you like some more of that?

(looking at Xena and pointing at her bowl)

Xena slowly looks at her almost full bowl and then at Gabrielle's pleading eyes. She immediately understands what does Gabrielle mean and smiles at her, putting the bowl in Gabrielle's outstretched hand.

**XENA**

Yeah, thank you.

Gabrielle quickly gets up and goes to the pot.

Xena gives Hercules "the look".

**XENA**

Why did you do that?

Hercules just shrugs and Iolaus smirks.

Xena shakes her head.

* * *

Morning. The sun is shining up in the sky.

Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules and Iolaus are on the road going back in Stabros. Xena is walking at Argo's right side, holding her with the reins, and Gabrielle is walking at Xena's right side. Hercules and Iolaus are right behind them.

Suddenly, Xena stops and looks around. Gabrielle feels this sudden change in Xena and stops, looking at her.

**GABRIELLE**

Xena, what's wrong?

**XENA**

(yelling)

Everyone, DOWN!

As all of them hit the dirt, arrows are starting to fly from everywhere. One hits a spot right next to Gabrielle's head and other right next to Iolaus' left leg.

After some time all of the arrows stop. Hercules is the first to stand up and he goes to Gabrielle to help her. Gabrielle starts looking around to see arrows everywhere and Xena lying on the ground on her stomach. She immediately goes to kneel next to her while Hercules goes to Iolaus to see if he's alright.

Xena is holding one arrow in her right hand and two arrows in her left hand. One arrow is sticking out of her back. Gabrielle carefully lifts her head to see her and puts her fingers on Xena's neck to check for pulse. She's very worried when she finds very slow pulse. Hercules and Iolaus come running. Iolaus kneels next to Gabrielle and Hercules kneels on the other side of Xena putting his fingers on her neck. He breaths and shakes his head. Then slowly looks at Iolaus with tears in his eyes.

**HERCULES**

(to Gabrielle)

There's nothing we can do.

Gabrielle looks at Hercules, shakes her head and then looks at Xena again with tears streaming down her face.

**GABRIELLE**

No! There has to be something! (shaking Xena) Xena… Xena, wake up!... Please… please, I need you, wake up!... You have to fight! Please! WAKE UP! (shaking her own head) No… no… this can't be happening!... Wake up… please, please, please wake up!

Gabrielle closes her eyes and thinks: No, this can't be happening… not to us again…. I have to do something…. Xena… Xena, help me, I have to bring you back… Wait! Artemis!

She opens her eyes to see Hercules and Iolaus looking at her. Then nods, gets up and starts yelling.

**GABRIELLE**

Artemis!.. Artemis, come here!... I have to talk with you.

Suddenly a light appears before her. A young, reddish-haired woman is standing there.

**ARTEMIS**

(looking at Gabrielle)

What do you want?

**GABRIELLE**

(pointing at Xena)

Bring her back!

**ARTEMIS**

I can't and you know it.

**GABRIELLE**

There has to be a way. After all you're a Goddess.

**ARTEMIS**

There isn't. Now, Goodbye!

**GABRIELLE**

No, wait!

Artemis stops.

**GABRIELLE**

Change our hearts!

**ARTEMIS**

(confused)

What?

**GABRIELLE**

(angrily)

Put my heart in her chest, damn it!

Hercules looks at Iolaus, who's worried too, and speaks.

**HERCULES**

Gabrielle, don't!

**GABRIELLE**

(totally ignoring him)

You should be able to do that.

**ARTEMIS**

(nodding)

I can do that… (frowning)

but why should I?

**GABRIELLE**

Please!... I know that Xena did many bad things in her past, but she deserves to live… The people need her to live.

After some thinking Artemis nods.

**ARTEMIS**

Okay, I'll do it.

**GABRIELLE**

(sighing in relief)

Thank you!

Gabrielle goes to where Xena still lays dead and kneels next to her. She is now laying on her back. The bard looks at her and grabs her hand.

**GABRIELLE**

(to Hercules and Iolaus, still looking at Xena)

Tell her that the world needs her more that it needs me… and that I love her.

Gabrielle first looks at Hercules and then at Iolaus for confirmation. Both of them nod. She smiles. Then kisses Xena on the lips.

**GABRIELLE**

(to Xena)

I'm not gonna say "Goodbye", because we will meet one day again.

She then gets up and goes to Artemis.

**GABRIELLE**

(nodding with her head once)

I'm ready.

Artemis nods. Then raises her hand towards Gabrielle and very bright light appears. Hercules and Iolaus cover their eyes. After some seconds the light is gone and so is Artemis. Hercules and Iolaus remove their hands to see Gabrielle laying on the ground without moving. Hercules runs to her and feels for pulse. There is none. He sighs and bows his head down. And then goes back to Xena, while Iolaus looks at her. There is no more an arrow wound. He looks at Hercules and tells him with a little nod to look down. The hero does what he was told. And when he sees what Iolaus did, checks for Xena's pulse. When he feels slow pulse he smiles a little and looks at Iolaus.

**HERCULES**

There is pulse… It's slow, but there is… Gabrielle did it.

Iolaus nods.

**IOLAUS**

I think we should do something about Gabrielle. At least we should cover her with something.

(looking at Gabrielle)

**HERCULES**

(nodding)

Yeah, you're right.

He then gets up and goes to search something in Argo's saddlebags. When he finds it he pulls away from there two blankets. Hercules then goes to Gabrielle, looks at her with tears in his eyes and covers her fully with one of the blankets. He comes to Xena and then covers her body with the other blanket.

**HERCULES**

(to Iolaus)

We have to warm her.

Iolaus nods. They start to move around.

**IOLAUS**

I'll gather some firewood.

**HERCULES**

Okay, I think I'll find something for us to eat after you return.

Iolaus nods and disappears into the woods. Hercules goes to Argo and pulls out two blankets. Then lays them on the ground and sits on the one. The hero looks at Xena's still form and waits for any signs of awakening.

After some minutes Iolaus returns with hands full of firewood. He puts them on the ground and starts making a campfire.

**IOLAUS**

(to Hercules, not looking at him)

What do you think? Will she wake up?

Hercules thinks for a minute.

**HERCULES**

I don't know… I hope so.

**IOLAUS**

I think she will. After all it's Gabrielle's heart.

(sighing and smiling a little) and we both know how stubborn she is.

**HERCULES**

(looking at Gabrielle)

Yeah, she was.

Iolaus looses his smile and continues making the campfire.

**HERCULES**

(getting up)

I'll go catch something.

**IOLAUS **

(looking at him and nodding)

'Kay.

Hercules returns after the hunting. They eat and spend the day talking about things and waiting.

It's night. They eat dinner and lay on their bedrolls. After minutes they are both asleep.

* * *

Dawn. Hercules is the first to wake up. He gets up and goes to Xena to see her. The hero puts his fingers on her neck to check for pulse.

**IOLAUS**

How is she?

Hercules looks at his friend.

**HERCULES**

She hasn't woken up, but her pulse is very strong.

**IOLAUS**

That means that there's a better chance of her waking up now right?

**HERCULES**

(nodding)

Yeah. I'll go fi…

**XENA**

Won't you two shut up?

Hercules looks at Xena and Iolaus quickly gets up from his bedroll and goes to them.

**HERCULES**

Xena?

**XENA**

Think so.

Hercules smiles.

**IOLAUS**

You okay?

**XENA**

I'm feeling lousy, but otherwise I think I'm good. What happened?

**HERCULES**

Well the short story is that there were many arrows flying from somewhere. You managed to catch three of them, but one hit you in the back.

**XENA**

(confused)

Really? I don't feel any pain. (looking around) Where's Gabrielle?

Hercules looks down. Iolaus too.

**XENA**

(rising her voice a little)

Where is Gabrielle?

Hercules slowly looks at Gabrielle's body at the other side of the camp. Xena looks too. Her eyes open more wider in shock. She tries to sit up, but Hercules holds her down.

**HERCULES**

Hey, lay down!

**XENA**

Gabrielle! What happened?

**IOLAUS**

I'm sorry, Xena. We couldn't stop her.

**XENA**

Stop her? What the Hell are you talking about?

**IOLAUS**

After you died… (seeing Xena's confusion) we couldn't save you from the arrow and you died.(sighing and looking down) Gabrielle called on Artemis. She wanted from her to bring you back. When Artemis refused and started to walk away, Gabrielle said "Change our hearts"… After some thinking Artemis agreed. Gabrielle told us to tell you that the world needs you more than it needs her… and that she loves you.

**HERCULES**

She kissed you and said "I'm not gonna said "Goodbye", because we will meet one day again".

**IOLAUS**

After that she went to Artemis and said that she's ready. Artemis nodded and raised her hand. Very bright light appeared and when it disappeared Artemis was gone, Gabrielle was laying on the ground and you had no wound.

**XENA**

(angry)

And you didn't do anything to stop her?

**HERCULES**

We really did. But she didn't listen to us.

Xena looks at Gabrielle.

**XENA**

(tears streaming down her face)

Gabrielle, what have you done?

**HERCULES**

C'mon.

Hercules helps Xena up and they go to Gabrielle. Xena kneels and with shaking hands reaches for the blanket that covers her friend's body. She uncovers Gabrielle's face and gently touches her cheek.

**XENA**

(crying)

Gabrielle… Gabrielle, why did you do that? (shaking her head) The world needs me more than it needs you? Were you crazy? What were you thinking? How can I help the world alone when you're gone? (touching her chest) You were my light, my joy, my source. You were my everything. What will I do without you now?

Xena gets Gabrielle in her lap and starts rocking her, looking ahead with tears on her face.

* * *

She stood there for what seemed an eternity – rocking Gabrielle, looking ahead and not speaking anything. Hercules and Iolaus went into the woods to give her some space alone. After some hours they come back, seeing Xena staying like before they left. Hercules looks at Iolaus and then goes to Xena.

**HERCULES**

(touching her shoulder)

Xena, you should eat something and lay down. You're still weak.

Xena slowly looks at Hercules not saying a word. Then slowly, again, at Gabrielle. She stands up.

**XENA**

(yelling)

Aphrodite!... Aphrodite!

**HERCULES**

(frowning at Xena)

Xena?

**XENA**

(sarcastically)

Come here, Oh Mighty Goddess of Love!

Suddenly Aphrodite appears.

**APHRODITE **

(eyeing Xena, starting from her head)

What's the problem, warrior babe? I've got this big party and… (stopping at Xena's feet, with wide eyes, looking at Gabrielle) Gabby?!

Hercules goes to Iolaus and they start listening the conversation between the warrior and the Goddess.

**XENA**

She's… (swallowing very hard and taking a breath) dead. Bring her back!

**APHRODITE**

(still looking at Gabrielle)

How did that happened?

**XENA**

Artemis.

**APHRODITE**

(shocked, looking at Xena now)

Artemis did that? But why?

**XENA**

Because Gabrielle asked her to.

**APHRODITE**

(more shocked)

Why would she ask such a thing?

**XENA**

Because **I** was dead… (looking down) She asked Artemis to… to change our hearts (touching her chest, one tear rolling down her cheek)

**APHRODITE**

Oh, warrior babe… I'm so sorry.

**XENA**

(looking at the Goddess)

Can you bring her back?

**APHRODITE**

I think I can do that, because I'm the Goddess of Love, you know, and the love between the two of you is so strong that gives me power, but… I still need something to convince me. I need to ask you a question.

Xena just nods.

**APHRODITE**

If Gabrielle was dying and you could do something to save her, but she asked you to save someone else who's in trouble at the moment, what would you do?

**XENA**

(sighing and nodding)

I'll respect her wish.

Aphrodite smiles and raises her hand. Suddenly Xena feels pain in her chest and falls on her knees, but it quickly disappears. Hercules and Iolaus go to her.

**IOLAUS**

Are you okay, Xena?

**XENA**

Yeah, now. (to Aphrodite) What was that?

**APHRODITE**

Your heart is in your chest again, healthy and beating. And Gabs' is in her chest. It'll take time for her to wake up, but she will. Now I have to go. Bye, bye, warrior babe!

**XENA**

Aphrodite, wait! (she smiles) Thanks!

Aphrodite returns the smile, winks and vanishes.

Hercules and Iolaus help Xena up and all of them go to kneel next to Gabrielle. Xena puts two fingers on the bard's pulse point on her neck.

**XENA**

(smiling and crying tears of joy at the same time)

Gabrielle! (hugging her to her chest)

Hercules and Iolaus look at each other, smile and nod.

* * *

It's morning the next day. The sun is up in the sky.

In the clearing Xena is nowhere to be seen, but Hercules and Iolaus are walking around to find more firewood.

Some time goes away and Hercules and Iolaus are almost ready and Xena returns to the camp.

**XENA**

I caught some fish. (going to her friends and handing them the fish)

**IOLAUS **

(taking it)

Good, we'll cook it.

After they cook the fish they eat it, but not all of it. They're sitting on the blankets now – Hercules and Iolaus across of Xena, talking.

**XENA**

I don't know what I would've done without her.

(looking at the ground)

**IOLAUS**

(smiling at Xena)

I'm happy Aphrodite brought her back.

Xena looks at him and returns the smile.

**GABRIELLE**

Xena?

Xena quickly gets up and goes to Gabrielle.

**XENA**

Gabrielle?

**GABRIELLE**

Xena? You okay?

**XENA**

*still worrying about me after all she'd been trough*

(smiling) Yeah, I'm okay, because of you. Are **you** okay?

**GABRIELLE**

Little lousy, but otherwise okay. Where are Hercules and Iolaus?

**HERCULES**

( kneeling with Iolaus on the other side of Gabrielle)

Just right here.

Gabrielle looks and smiles at their friends. Then looks at Xena again.

**GABRIELLE**

You wanna tell me what happened?

**XENA**

Later. Right now, I think you must be…

**GABRIELLE**

(groaning and interrupting Xena)

Oh, I'm starving.

**XENA**

(chuckling)

You took the words right out of my mouth.

Gabrielle laughs. So do Hercules and Iolaus.

* * *

After the bard eats they hit the road again going back to Stabros – Hercules, Iolaus and Xena walking and Gabrielle riding Argo, while Xena tells her what happened.

When they reach Stabros they put Argo in a stable and then go to an inn and get a room for Xena and Gabrielle and a room for Hercules and Iolaus.

Xena and Gabrielle are in their room. They sit on their bed and after some silence, the warrior speaks first.

**XENA**

(not looking at Gabrielle)

You know I felt it.

**GABRIELLE**

(confused, looks at her)

What?

**XENA**

(still not looking at her friend)

The change… when I woke up with your heart in my chest. (pause) And when the guys told me what happened and I looked at you, I wasn't so angry, I was… I was very, very sad, but I wasn't so angry… not like how I'd been feeling if I was with my heart. I felt the difference.

**GABBRIELLE**

Is that a bad a thing?

**XENA**

(slowly, looking at Gabrielle and smiling)

No… no, it's not…

Xena kisses Gabrielle and after they part she hugs her very tightly.

**XENA**

I love you, Gabrielle.

(with one tear in her eye and smiling)

**GABRIELLE**

(smiling)

I love you, Xena.

_**THE END**_


End file.
